Lux
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir surtout dans un endroit pareil et encore moins voir ÇA !


Lux

Résumé : Il n'aurait jamais cru le revoir dans cet endroit et encore moins voir ÇA !

Note : POV Loki, Thor et extérieur

Note auteur: Oh bon sang du Thorki ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'adore ce couple surtout Loki qui est si beau *bave*

Disclaimer: Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas ! C trop nul *fait la moue* Kenneth Branagh a trop de chance ! Grrr Tom Hiddleston je t'aime *ç*

Sinon c mon premier Thorki alors soyez indulgent Hahahahaha Oh et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe ^^'

Bref ! Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

J'observe entre les rideaux fermés les personnes qui se rendait à la salle principale du club « Lux ». Il y avait de plus en plus de monde ces temps-ci. Sûrement dû à mon succès dès mon arrivé au club, pensais-je, sans me vanter.

Je vois défiler des habitués qui se précipite au premier rang bien devant la scène ainsi que quelques nouvelles têtes. De nouvelles têtes plutôt mignon, me dis-je en relookant quelques uns.

Et en parlant de nouvelles têtes, en voilà de très intéressantes. Songeais-je tout en dévisageant le groupe entrant dans le club.

Une bonne soirée en perspective allait naître. Je souris narquoisement.

Mon observation s'interrompit quand je sentis un bras musclé et pesant autour de mes épaules. Une haleine chaude se fait sentir sur ma joue et je fait glisser mes yeux pour voir le visage du propriétaire des lieux juste à côté du mien. Il a soulevé un pan du rideau avec un doigt et je l'entends émettre un petit sifflement.

\- Y'a du monde !

\- On se demande bien pourquoi. Dis-je narquoisement.

\- Te la frime pas trop Chaos, fit l'autre en allumant un cigare et l'apportant à sa bouche.

\- Oh mais je ne constate que les choses. Répondis-je tout en lui envoyant une œillade malicieuse.

Je dégagea son épaule en prenant les doigts du proprio fermement et fit un pas sur le côté quand il essaya de me remettre le grappin dessus.

Le proprio grogna avant d'abdiquer.

\- Puisque t'es en forme... tu va pouvoir commencer. Dit-il tout en me claquant les fesses, habitué à ces manières, je lui rendis juste un regard noir avant d'aller me préparer.

Ne déçois pas tout tes admirateurs. Ils attendent beaucoup de toi !

\- Ils ne seront pas déçu. Dans un dernier rictus, je fis volte face et m'en alla. Sentant le regard brûlant de l'autre dans mon dos.

Oh oui il n'allait pas être déçu...

* * *

POV Thor

Je me laissa entraîner par Tony dans ce club qui faisait beaucoup parler de lui ces derniers temps d'après l'homme de fer.

L'entrée était gardée par deux midgardiens qui laissèrent entrer Stark en le reconnaissant. Je suivis l'homme de fer avec le Captain sous son air renfrogné d'avoir été contraint de venir dans ce club, un club de striptease.

Encore une nouvelle lubie de Stark mais cela ne me dérange pas, au contraire. Cela allait peut être me distraire un temps avant de repenser à _lui_.

Nous nous installons dans un coin sombre près d'une des scènes du club.

L'intérieur de la salle est tamisé dans des tons sombre et chaud, donnant un aspect exotique et sensuel. Les serveurs étaient tous en petites tenues. Laissant les clients environnant appréciés la vu de leurs corps presque dénudé.

Je vit Steve rougir en regardant un des serveurs venir vers nous, habillé d'un short en cuir très court, moulant un fessier galbé et ne laissant aucune place à l'imagination sur ses parties intime.

Une chaîne pendait sur le côté du short, le torse musclé nu et un noeud papillon lâche autour du cou. Ses cheveux bruns étaient en bataille comme si il venait d'avoir eu la meilleure baise de sa vie et de beaux yeux verts qui me firent penser pendant un bref instant à quelqu'un avant que je ne secoue la tête pour l'oublier.

\- Bonsoir Messieurs, que désirez-vous boire ? Fit le serveur, souriant d'un air charmeur. Tony lui rendit son sourire et s'installa de manière désinvolte sur les bancs où nous nous étions assis.

\- Bonsoir mon beau, malheureusement je ne crois pas que tu ne soit sur la carte. Sourire enjôleur de la part d'Iron Man. Donc ça sera un whisky pour moi, une bière pour PointBreak et un Sex and the Beach pour le Chef Scout. Dit Tony avec toujours son sourire séducteur sur les lèvres.

\- Très bien messieurs, je reviens avec votre commande. En attendant profitez bien du spectacle. Sur un clin d'œil, le serveur s'en alla, laissant voir sa chute de rein aux yeux appréciateurs de Tony et aux rougeurs du Captain qui fusilla encore du regard Tony pour avoir commandé pour lui sans lui demander au préalable.

Je me détourne du serveur pour regarder les scènes où dansait les stripteaseurs.

Il y avait des barres fixées du sol au plafond où les corps dévêtus de jeunes hommes dansaient et se frottait contres elles. Les lumières qui les éblouissait, mettaient en valeurs leurs corps musclé et souple. De beaux spécimens mâles, me dis-je en les parcourant, mais pas autant que _lui_.

Tout d'un coup, les musiques et les lumières s'éteignirent.

Des spots illuminèrent une grande scène et un homme apparut, tenant un micro.

\- Messieurs et Messieurs, il est temps maintenant pour moi votre humble hôte, de vous annoncer la venue de la vedette fard de mon club. Veuillez applaudir et couvrir de billet cette sublime créature, fit le proprio avec un clin d'œil au public qui rit au commentaire. Voici le magnifique **Chaos !**

La présentation terminé, la salle était déjà en délire avec des applaudissements et des sifflements de par et d'autres.

Les lumières de la scène s'éteignirent d'un coup avant qu'une musique rythmée et explosif recouvre la salle.

 **Chanson : For Your Entertainment – Adam Lambert**

Les lumières éblouissaient maintenant la scène et c'est là que je le vis, un homme tapis dans l'ombre. L'homme, d'un pas félin s'avança vers les lumières et s'immobilisa comme s'il voulait que l'on prenne le temps de l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Habillé d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise entrouverte tout aussi noir. Il portait un chapeau feutré noir ainsi qu'une canne de couleur d'un noir d'encre avec un pommeau en argent.

Tout son corps était recouvert d'habit noir, mettant en valeur sa peau de soie, du peu de peau que je voyais. Je voyais aussi sa longue chevelure d'un noir de nuit qui cascadait le long de son dos et qui avait l'air d'être aussi soyeux que sa peau pâle.

Le chapeau cachait encore son visage baissé mais rien que la vue de ce corps fin et musclé enserré dans ces habits qui les mettaient en valeur, me réchauffait le bas-ventre.

L'homme salua la foule d'une manière désinvolte puis releva la tête et c'est là que je vis son visage.

Une bouche fine au sourire narquois, des pommettes hautes et enfin des yeux verts envoûtant. Un seul nom me venait en le regardant: **Loki**.

Il était encore plus beau que la dernière fois que je ne l'avais vu, ses yeux émeraudes nous fixaient ou plutôt me fixait d'un regard prenant et pourtant rempli de cette provocation que j'exécrais autant que j'admirais .

Je crut que cela dura plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne détache ses yeux des miens et ne laisse apparaître un fin sourire méprisant aux spectateurs excités à l'avant et qui ne faisait que le hué.

Je sens que cette soirée va mal finir... déglutis-je tout en le dévorant des yeux malgré moi.

* * *

POV Extérieur

Sous la musique, Loki effectua quelques pas de danse. Son corps se mouvait avec grâce et souplesse, la canne le suivant et prenant appui dessus pour faire ressortir sa croupe vers l'arrière. Et laisser les spectateurs apprécier la vue du fessier galbé de Loki.

Il ondulait des hanches d'avant en arrière comme s'il faisait l'amour.

D'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers les hommes devant la scène, il tourna sur lui-même en rythme avec la musique. Il jouait avec ces hommes avides, ondulant comme un serpent qui les hypnotisait et échappant à ces hommes assez téméraires pour essayer de le toucher. Le tout en souriant mesquinement et qui disait clairement que c'était lui le maître du jeu. La musique chaude et la voix grave du chanteur ne faisait qu'émoustiller la salle et Loki, dans sa danse sensuelle, s'accordait parfaitement à la chanson comme si elle avait été faites pour lui.

À chaque ondulation du bassin, sa chemise se soulevait et laissait entrevoir la peau opaline de ses hanches étroites qui donnaient envie de les agripper sauvagement.

Il déboutonna avec lenteur un par un les boutons de sa chemise, laissant voir ses muscles bien apparents qui invitait aux touchers et aux baisers. Ses longs cheveux se baladant sur sa peau à demi découverte.

La chemise à moitié déboutonné, Chaos se dirigea vers un des hommes, à l'avant de la scène et se pencha vers lui, il glissa une main derrière sa nuque. D'un coup, un éclair éclata en dehors du club mais personne n'en fit attention.

Loki approcha sa bouche de la base du cou de l'inconnu, le caressant de son souffle avant de tirer sa main vers lui pour qu'il caresse son torse de ces doigts avides. L'homme dévora littéralement des yeux la délicieuse créature devant lui, se repaissant du contact de cette peau si douce et ne faisant même pas attention au regard bleu meurtrier fixer sur lui, bien trop hypnotiser par le regard venimeux de Chaos.

Celui-ci se détacha rapidement de l'homme, tel un serpent, puis se dirigea d'une démarche chaloupée vers un autre homme plus jeune qui rougit sous le regard brûlant et joueur de Loki.

Il savait parfaitement comment faire plier tout ses hommes à lui et il aimait en jouer, avoir ce pouvoir sur eux. Rien qu'avec son corps ondulant comme pendant un acte charnel, ses yeux les hypnotisant et semblant lire en eux, révélant leurs désirs les plus profonds. L'admiration qu'il voyait dans leurs yeux, le remplissait d'un sentiment de plaisir addictif.

Il était un Dieu, quoi de plus normal que d'être vénérer par ces mortels.

Chaos/Loki se baissa lentement devant le jeune homme, prit ses mains pour les faire courir sous sa chemise entre ouverte et dans un acte intime, posa son front sur le sien. Ses yeux capturant les siens comme s'il voulait les engloutir et les étouffés lentement. Même accroupi devant un autre, Loki avait toujours cette prestance dominante.

Oui Loki est un homme dangereux et mortel, si on n'y faisait pas attention, on pourrait s'y brûler.

Se relevant légèrement, Chaos empoigna le jeune homme par la taille et le tira vers lui afin d'imprimer un mouvement de hanches lent contre les siennes. Le visage du pauvre garçon était plus rouge qu'une tomate, le souffle haché et les yeux brumeux. Le jeune homme se laissait allé comme une simple marionnette entre les mains du sadique danseur qui souriait vicieusement. Ayant assez de jouer avec l'autre, Chaos le repoussa sur la scène où il l'allongea à moitié et le surplomba, dominant.

Il pressa une dernière fois ses hanches sur l'érection plus que réveillé de sa victime, avant de se reculer et de glisser tel un serpent, sur le côté pour atterrir devant un autre homme où il grimpa lentement sur ces genoux. Le sourire toujours aux lèvres et se délectant de l'effet qu'il produisait sur tous ces hommes.

Le corps des deux hommes n'était pas en reste, l'image qu'ils donnaient autour d'eux était celle de deux hommes en plein acte de débauche. Loki au dessus du spectateur, à califourchon et mimant avec ses hanches une intense partie de sexe au dessus de la protubérance dans le pantalon de l'homme soumis au rythme du Dieu.

Loki incita soudain l'homme en lui prenant ses mains, de défaire le reste des boutons de sa chemise et l'autre s'exécuta, désireux tout autant que les autres spectateurs de voir cette peau blanche dévoilée. Pour lui compliquer la tâche, Loki continuait d'onduler ses hanches et lui lécha l'oreille jusqu'à ce que l'homme impatient et maladroit dans ses gestes, tira sur la chemise où les boutons se détachèrent et s'éparpillèrent au sol.

En représailles Loki lui mordit fortement l'oreille avant de l'abandonner, sans pitié, avec une forte érection dans le pantalon.

La chemise ouverte sur son torse finement musclé, Loki se dirigea vers la scène sous les acclamations et les sifflements du public plus déchaîné que jamais. Il fit glisser sa chemise au sol, laissant tout le loisir à tous d'admirer sa chute de rein.

D'un sourire en coin, il repris sa canne laisser au sol, se baissant avec les fesses à l'air et la plaça entre ses jambes. À genou, il glissa la canne d'un va et vient entre ses jambes écartés. Attisant le désir de son public excité qui ne pouvait détacher les yeux de cette canne se frottant contre l'intimité du Dieu.

Chaos relâcha finalement la canne avant de se relever souplement et de placer ses mains sur son ceinturon et d'enlever lentement sa ceinture, dans un tintement métallique, elle finit au sol. Puis il joua de ses doigts sur l'embrasure du pantalon mais abandonna l'idée, frustrant son public.

Il redescendit encore de scène pour s'asseoir de dos contre un des spectateurs. Loki prit ses mains et fit glisser ses doigts très lentement sur son torse, un doigt audacieux s'attarda un instant sur un de ces tétons, ce qui lui arracha un léger soupir. Il se mit à bouger des hanches sensuellement contre l'homme et sentant une certaine protubérance contre son fessier, il se releva sur un dernier sourire a l'homme plus qu'excité.

Remontant souplement sur la scène, il exécuta quelques pas de danse tout en jouant avec les bords de son pantalon. Il le baissa légèrement pour ainsi faire profiter son public de la vue de son sous vêtement blanc qui contrastait avec ses habits noir noir.

Finalement il dirigea ses doigts vers le bouton de son pantalon, l'enleva et fit doucement descendre la fermeture du pantalon. Toujours debout, il bougea son bassin, qui à chaque mouvement contractez les muscles de son ventre et fit descendre lentement son pantalon.

La ferveur gagna le public quand le pantalon tomba au sol et on pouvait encore entendre le grondement d'un éclair au dehors. Tous avait le plaisir de voir la sublime créature dans son sous vêtement blanc immaculé et illuminé sous la lumière des projecteurs. On aurait dit que son corps blanc nacré brillait sous ses lumières.

Dans des gestes lent et s'appuyant désinvoltement sur une barre de pôle dance fixé sur la scène, Chaos ou plutôt Loki posa une main sur son boxer et avec un doigt fit glisser le vêtement sensuellement autour de ses hanches.

Juste assez pour apercevoir la base de son sexe entouré d'une fine toison noir puis d'un coup il se retourna d'un pas aérien et toujours glissant le vêtement en bas. De dos, il dévoila un fessier musclé et tout aussi blanc que le reste du corps.

La foule fut encore plus en effervescence quand le dernier vêtement tomba au sol. Révélant l'apollon sur la scène dans toute sa splendeur.

Sa chute de rein était un véritable appel à la débauche et ses fesses fermes donnaient envie de les explorer de toutes les manières possibles. La chaleur dans la salle était à son paroxysme et tout le monde retenait son souffle. La musique était à sa fin et Chaos était toujours de dos, jouissant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur tout le monde dans la salle.

La dernière note de la chanson passant, le chapeau revenu sur la tête, il détourna sa tête une dernière fois vers les spectateurs et captura un regard bleuté intense. Émeraude contre saphir.

Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup sous la clameur d'un public surexcité au possible.

Quand les lumières revenir, il ne restait plus ni les habits ni les billets jetés sur la scène auparavant et encore moins le danseur.

* * *

POV Loki

Dans les coulisses, les autres stripteaseurs qui ont assisté à mon petit spectacle, me félicitèrent.

Le proprio passa à côté de moi et me lança :

\- Bien joué Chaos, y'a pas eu de mort ce soir.

Sur un dernier sourire moqueur, le proprio s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations.

Tandis que je me dirigeais vers les vestiaires me changer tout en repensant à ce regard bleu qui n'avait pas arrêter de me dévorer des yeux tout au long de la danse.

Je souris narquoisement en y repensant et me téléporta directement dans l'appartement que j'avais acheté une fois revenu sur Midgard après m'être échappé des geôles d'Asgard.

Peut être qu'une petite visite familial ne ferait pas de mal, songeais-je tout en parcourant ma penderie.

* * *

POV Thor

Revenu du club de striptease sous un lourd silence et des éclairs qui emplissaient le ciel sous ma fureur.

Je n'arrêtais pas de serrer les poings tout au long du retour jusqu'à la Tour Stark, encore fou de colère face à cette soirée.

Une fois la danse de Loki fini puis la surprise et la gêne passer. Nous avions essayer de retrouver Loki mais le propriétaire des lieux ne nous avait même pas laisser mettre un pied aux coulisses avant de nous jeter dehors.

J'aurais bien eu envie de montrer à ce mortel à qui il avait à faire mais le Captain n'avait pas voulu que nous fassions d'esclandre.

Je me retrouvais donc dans ma chambre à la Tour Stark. Faisant les cent pas, ruminant et repensant à cette soirée.

Je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. C'était bien lui, Loki.

Comment pouvait-il être ici ? Au lieu d'être emprisonné sur Asgard sous bonne garde.

Mais surtout pourquoi faisait-il ça ?

S'abaisser à s'exhiber devant ses hommes indigne de son frère. Dansant et s'exhibitionnant ainsi sous des sifflements qui me donnaient encore la nausée.

Je revois encore Loki danser, son corps se mouvant avec sensualité et grâce.

Le bas ventre en feu, je n'avais pu me détourner de ce corps hypnotique et déterrant les désirs que j'avais cru enfoui au plus profond de moi-même.

Un désir malsain si fort, que j'avais dû éloigner en même temps que je m'éloignait de mon frère au fil des années. Mais lorsque je sut que nous n'étions pas vraiment frère, un espoir infime m'avait envahie avant que je ne l'enfouisse encore.

Mais ce soir, tout avait changé. Loki avait dépassé les limites de sa patience.

Et foi d'Odinson, je ferais tout pour le retrouver et l'enfermer, dans une chambre de préférence tout deux nu et Loki totalement soumis sous moi.

Je partais dans mes pensées remplis de soupirs de désirs et de corps unis dans des étreintes toutes plus érotiques les une que les autres. Lorsque je me retrouva, je ne sais comment sur lit, le dos écrasé contre le matelas, un poids sur la poitrine me retenant de bouger et une lame sous la gorge.

Je fixa mon attention sur la personne me retenant, mon frère, Loki.

Habillé de ses cuirs d'Asgardien, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres, Loki me toisait de toute sa hauteur, assis sur mes hanches et me menaçant d'une de ses dagues.

* * *

POV Extérieur

Le silence était de mise dans la chambre où les deux frères s'affrontaient du regard.

\- Alors mon chère frère, le spectacle t'as plu ? Le dernier mot s'accompagna avec l'appui de la dague contre la gorge du blond qui fit couler un filet de sang.

\- Qu'est-ce ceci Loki ?! Dans sa colère, Thor releva la tête mais la dague le menaçant le calma quelque peu.

\- On reste calme mon très chère frère, tu n'es donc pas content de me revoir ?

\- Loki relâche-moi. Ordonna Thor furieux.

\- Hors de question. Répondit Loki implacable. Maintenant, le Dieu de la Malice se rapprocha de l'autre Dieu, au point d'avoir leurs souffles se mélanger à l'autre. Dit moi ce que tu as pensé de ma danse de tout à l'heure ? As-tu aimé me voir me mettre à nu devant ces hommes ? Me voir me faire caresser par ces inconnus ? Me laisser être entre leurs mains ?

A chaque paroles, les mots de Loki se glissait insidieusement dans le cerveau de Thor tout autant que l'autre main de Loki qui ne tenait pas la dague, caressant légèrement le torse de Thor à travers ses vêtements.

Les mots ajouter au toucher, enflammèrent les reins de Thor qui se retenait de plaquer son frère contre ce lit et de lui faire l'amour encore et encore. Mais le fait que Loki jouait sûrement avec lui ainsi que la menace de cette dague, le dissuadèrent pour l'instant de faire un geste.

\- Que veux-tu donc de moi Loki ? Le brun exaspéré, leva les yeux au ciel et prit d'un coup Thor par les cheveux. Lui relevant la tête avec la dague suivant le mouvement pour le maintenir toujours en joug.

\- Je veux savoir, d'une voix menaçante, Loki transperça de ses yeux ceux de Thor. Répond à mes questions !

\- Que veux-tu exactement savoir Loki ?! Le tonnerre gronda au loin. Que j'étais en colère que tu t'exhibe devant ces inconnus ? Que tu te laisse toucher et regarder par ces êtres inférieurs comme un vulgaire-

\- Un vulgaire quoi Thor ?! Dans sa colère, Loki s'extirpa violemment du lit et fusilla son frère du regard. Dit le Thor ! Dit ce que tu pense réellement de moi ! Que je te fais honte, que je suis faible et que je ne suis qu'une vulgaire catin à tes yeux !

\- **J'ÉTAIS JALOUX !** Hurla Thor, fou de colère.

Après éclat, un silence prit place, entrecoupé par les respirations des deux frères. La tension était palpable dans la chambre, chacun expirant leur colère envers l'autre. Thor se repris et s'exprima d'une voix calme :

\- J'étais jaloux de voir ces hommes te toucher alors que moi... Moi je réprime ses sentiments depuis trop d'années. Tant d'effort et d'éloignement. Et voir ces hommes avoir ce que moi je n'aurais jamais m'a rempli d'une telle fureur au point que j'avais envie de raser ce club.

\- Thor-

\- Non ! Laisse moi finir, interrompit Thor. Je t'ai toujours désiré, depuis que je suis en âge de savoir ce qu'est l'amour, Loki.

Thor s'approcha de Loki qui le regardait avec une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas dans le regard. Mais le blond ne s'en préoccupa aucunement et avec rapidité, posa ses mains sur les hanches de Loki qu'il agrippa pour s'assurer qu'il ne chercha pas à se dérober. Il l'attira ensuite à lui, collant leur deux corps ensemble, partageant leur chaleur.

\- Te toucher, t'embrasser, te caresser et t'avoir rien qu'à moi. Le Dieu du Tonnerre n'avait pas lâcher les yeux de l'autre en disant cela. Voilà ce que je veux et je ferais tout pour te faire mien.

\- Et tu penses vraiment pouvoir m'avoir ? Ne soit pas plus idiot que tu ne l'es déjà Thor. Fit Loki narquoisement.

Thor rigola légèrement et approcha sensiblement son visage, jugulant son désir d'embrasser cette bouche aussi attirante qu'insolente, se contentant d'en chatouiller les lèvres de son souffle amusé.

\- Tu as toujours été à moi Loki.

Le silence interloqué qui lui répondit fit comprendre à Thor, qu'il était peut-être allé trop loin mais les choses étaient dites.

Il se tendit brusquement lorsque doucement, les mains de Loki glissèrent derrière son dos et l'enlaça implacablement, lui coupant toute retraite en lui tenant la nuque d'une main. Le souffle rauque, Thor attendit que Loki dise quelque chose quand il se perdit dans son cou :

\- Prouve-le.

Pour toute réponse, Thor se contenta d'inspirer à plein poumon l'odeur du strip-teaseur puis il éloigna son visage pour planter ses yeux dans ceux de Loki. Le souffle de ce dernier eut un accro et Loki sentit ses sens s'embraser à la vue des pupilles dilatées et affamées qui venaient de capturer les siennes, sans parler de l'étreinte qui se resserrait alors que Thor ajustait sa prise sur la taille fine du Dieu de la Malice.

\- Je vais te le prouver toute la nuit et celles qui suivront.

\- J'attend de voir.

Le Dieu des Mensonges poussa la provocation en posant ses doigts sur le torse du blond pour dégrafer son haut. Le blond immobile frémit lorsque l'habit glissa au sol et ne tenant plus face à cette créature tentatrice, brusquement, il le coinça contre le mur avant de murmurer d'un souffle brûlant :

\- Tu n'es qu'à moi.

Loki ne put répondre lorsqu'un genoux se faufila entre ses jambes pour les écarter et se frotta contre son entrejambe. Il ferma les yeux et retint un sourire gourmand en frémissant de délice lorsqu'une poigne puissante s'empara sans ménagement de ses cheveux pour l'amener sans douceur à relever le menton, dévoilant sa gorge qui fut immédiatement assaillie d'une bouche avide. Il avait enfin gagné, Thor était à lui maintenant et de bien des façon. Mais bien évidemment, il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche.

Thor glissa sa main le long de sa cuisse qu'elle caressa un instant avant de l'empoigner. Loki se laissa faire lorsque Thor le hissa sur lui, enserrant de ses jambes la taille de l'Argardien.

Il laissa Thor jouer avec ses lèvres tout en l'embrassant et répondant avec la même ardeur. Avant de lui mordre la lèvre férocement, faisant comprendre au blond qu'il n'aura pas tout ce qu'il voulait si facilement.

En réponse, Thor l'empoigna par la nuque et força ses lèvres pour envahir la bouche de Loki. Celui-ci sentit son bas-ventre s'enflammer sous l'intrusion et eut le réflexe d'ouvrir la bouche pour l'accueillir plus encore. Il planta ses ongles dans l'épaule découverte et lacéra la peau du bras pour le forcer à lâcher prise.

La douleur attisa le désir du blond qui le plaqua contre le mur, sans douceur, lui arrachant un gémissement outré qu'il étouffa bien vite en reprenant le contrôle de ses lèvres. De rage de voir qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir tête face au désir du blond. Il lui mordit la langue violemment, puis la lèvre tandis que ses ongles traçaient de nouveaux sillons dans la peau, visant la mâchoire et la gorge cette fois-ci.

Alors que Thor s'extirpa du baiser, Loki s'empara de sa nuque pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond avant de se retirer tout aussi brusquement. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux, essoufflés et embrasés.

\- Alors et ta promesse ?

Amusé par cette tentative de provocation, Thor laissa Loki glisser au sol non sans lui voler quelques caresses indécentes.

Loki frissonna et son souffle s'emballa lorsque songeant à s'enfuir pour énerver son frère frustré, les mains du blond avaient glissé sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras pour venir caresser les poignets, qu'il agrippa fermement. Loki ne chercha pas à lutter, il voulait voir ce que son frère allait faire par la suite.

\- On songe à s'enfuir ?

Le murmure était rauque et le souffle bouillant qui s'échoua dans le creux de sa nuque lui renvoya des frissons dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux et voulut lui répondre, mais c'était sans compter sur son frère et seul un gémissement franchit ses lèvres. La main de Thor venait de se faufiler sous ses vêtements.

Thor tenant ses deux poignets d'une main, il arracha sans douceur son haut. Une exclamation sensuelle s'échappa des lèvres du brun découvert. Il voulut se débattre pour se dérober de la puissance des mains de son frère mais la prise sur ses poignets s'intensifia et des dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'un souffle implacable ne s'insinue en lui.

\- Laisse-toi faire, mon frère.

Loki ne voulant pas faire ce plaisir à cet idiot de blond trop sûr de lui, il se téléporta loin des mains du blond et se retrouva à quelques pas du lit.

Toujours torse nu et les bras croisés, il fixa les yeux ombragés de Thor qui grogna sous le geste de Loki.

\- Toujours aussi impatient mon frère, disant ses mots Loki fit glisser lentement son pantalon, totalement nu sous son vêtement. Et avec un sourire enjôleur, il fit un pas vers le lit avant de s'y asseoir et de croiser les jambes. Le tout de manière sensuelle et avec une assurance digne d'un prince.

Il planta ses yeux vert envoûtant dans ceux orageux de l'autre Dieu et toujours avec suffisance, il lui ordonna, implacable :

\- Déshabille-toi Thor.

Le blond, hypnotiser par la créature, obéit à l'ordre, enlevant rapidement son pantalon et son sous vêtement avec le reste. Tout deux nus, Thor s'approcha de Loki d'un démarche conquérante.

Il posa une main sur le torse de Loki, le faisant basculer à l'arrière, l'allongeant ainsi sur le lit et le surplombant. Le blond déposa une myriade de baiser sur ses épaules, sur sa gorge en se pressant contre lui et attrapa de sa main la cuisse de Loki qui se glissait le long de sa jambe, la remontant jusqu'à sa taille.

Le sorcier passa ses bras autour de son cou, le rapprochant encore plus et en retour Thor s'empara des fesses du danseur pour le soulever, leur entrejambe entrant en contact. Il jugula un râle de plaisir quand Loki le ceignit de ses jambes pour approfondir la friction, ondulant contre lui de la plus enivrante des manières comme s'il dansait encore sur une scène.

Ne tenant plus, le blond voulu le prendre sur le champ, mais c'était leur première union et il voulait bien faire les choses avec son frère pour une fois. Lui faire l'amour et ne plus le laisser loin de lui.

Thor quitta le cou ravagé pour planter son regard dans celui étourdit de plaisir de l'autre et fit un gros effort pour maîtriser le furieux désir de prendre possession de lui.

Son frère avait toujours eu un pouvoir certain sur lui rien qu'avec un regard de sa part.

Le blond lui arracha un autre baiser tout en le faisant reculer jusqu'au fond du lit. Thor le contraignit encore à reculer tout en rompant et revenant encore l'embrasser, s'imposant entre ses jambes qu'il caressa avec dévotion, le faisant tressaillir.

Mais Loki décida que le blond avait assez joué. D'un coup rapide, il attrapa la crinière blonde pour forcer les lèvres de Thor, investissant sa bouche de sa langue, tout en faisant courir sa main sur le corps qui l'enivrait. Il tenta d'inverser les positions, mais Thor empoigna ses épaules pour le plaquer contre le lit, usant du poids de son corps massif pour le coincer sous lui et approfondir le baiser. Loki le mordit et le griffa, plantant ses ongles sur la peau de son dos pour le faire lâcher prise et réussit à se redresser. Il mordit la lèvre du blond jusqu'au sang afin que finalement celui-ci consente à se séparer sensiblement de lui. D'une fourbe torsion, le sorcier parvint enfin à faire basculer le blond et, une fois installer à califourchon sur son bassin, il ne perdit pas de temps et posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur le torse qui tressaillit d'un plaisir exacerbé, avec la ferme intention de s'emparer de ce qui lui revenait : ce corps sublime qui lui appartenait.

Les doigts du Dieu de la Foudre s'emmêlèrent dans ses longs cheveux alors que l'autre goutait sa peau et Loki eut le plaisir de le voir s'arquer en étouffant un gémissement dès qu'il se mis à laper ses abdos, la poigne sur ses cheveux s'intensifiant considérablement. Il le tortura de sa bouche tandis que ses mains découvraient chaque parcelle du corps puissant, s'enivrant de son goût et de son odeur. Il pensa continuer son exploration buccale un peu plus bas, mais les doigts de Thor l'en empêchèrent en tirant sur sa tignasse pour le forcer à lui faire face. Celui-ci lui arracha un baiser exigeant puis, d'un mouvement fluide, inversa de nouveau les positions.

Sans attendre, une main se faufila entre les jambes du plus jeune et ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il sentit une première intrusion en lui. Voyant venir la réplique sanglante, Thor prévint toute révolte en forçant les lèvres de Loki, s'emparant de sa langue qu'il fit valser tandis que le brun se mettait à onduler sous lui, l'attisant bien plus que de raison. Il s'appliqua à le préparer correctement car il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de son frère qui était très rancunier même si cela faisait maintenant pas mal de temps qu'il avait eu envie de s'enfouir dans ce corps chaud, de le sentir ployer sous lui, crier pour lui et aimer par lui.

Un gémissement sourd franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'il réalisa que le fantasme qu'il avait longtemps enterrer, rejoignait maintenant la réalité.

Loki s'extirpa du baiser en poussant un cri lorsque, les doigts de Thor se montrèrent soudainement plus brusques, plus avides et plus ardents. Plongeant Loki dans un délice de plaisir mais il manquait encore quelque chose et il savait quoi.

\- Prends-moi Thor. Le Dieu de la Malice fixa ses yeux embués de désir dans ceux ombragés de l'autre Dieu.

\- Si tu le veux, il te faudra le prendre, mon frère.

Loki releva le défi et d'une torsion habile, il se retrouva de retour à califourchon sur l'Asgardien et commença à mouvoir son corps lentement, ondulant avec érotisme au rythme d'une musique imaginaire et sensuelle que lui seul pouvait connaître. Leurs membres se frottant l'un contre l'autre d'une délicieuse friction qui déclenchèrent de nombreux gémissements aux deux partis.

Pendant ce temps, Loki joua de ses doigts avec le torse musclé du blond, torturant et pinçant ses tétons durcis, le tout sous le regard brûlant qui capturait tout ce qu'il faisait à chaque ondulation.

Les doigts de Thor était toujours en Loki, faisant un va-et-vient rapide et élargissant son intimité.

Un gémissement roula dans la gorge du beau brun, ressemblant à un ronronnement, lorsque les doigts qui le tourmentaient quittèrent son corps, et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de le supplier. Il avait une fierté, il était un Dieu ! Le Dieu de la Malice et du Chaos de plus !

Alors quand il ne sentit plus les doigts de Thor, il se releva et s'abaissa complètement sur le membre plutôt imposant de son frère. Leur arrachant a tout deux un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur, et sans laisser aucun repos au blond, Loki ondula lentement des hanches. Mettant ainsi au supplice le grand Dieu du Tonnerre et se vengeant ainsi de son frère.

Il montait et descendait sur le membre du blond avec une lenteur diabolique. Thor voulu le prendre par les hanches et accélérer la cadence mais Loki ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et retint ses mains d'une poigne implacable.

Il continua sa torture longtemps, sortant et ressentant à chaque pénétration le sexe chaud, long et dure du prince Asgardien. Le plaisir se mélangeait délicieusement à la douleur, exacerbant ses sens.

Les gémissements emplissaient la chambre, l'atmosphère étouffante et le bruit des corps s'entrechoquant produisait aux oreilles de Thor, un son des plus érotique.

Mais Thor en voulait plus et retourna la situation à son avantage. Inversant les rôles mais dans la manœuvre Loki se déroba, le sexe du blond sortant de son intimité. Thor grogna et essaya d'attraper son frère qui plus agile qu'un serpent, lui échappa.

Le Dieu Farceur lui fit son légendaire sourire enjôleur avant d'écarter les cuisses dans une invitation provocante à laquelle Thor ne résista pas.

Le Dieu blond le tira par les jambes et lui enroula ses jambes autours de sa taille puis laissa ses mains vagabonder sur la peau brûlante du torse avant de brusquement le pénétrer de manière brutale.

Sans vraiment de douceur, il pilonna la délicieuse créature diabolique sous lui. Loki, sous ses fortes sensations, se cambrait et ondulait en haletant pour faciliter la pénétration, plus que ravie de voir et sentir Thor prendre possession de lui ainsi. C'était fabuleux de sentir en lui toute la puissance de Thor a chaque coup de rein, chaque pénétration et chaque grognement du blond qui le comblait de la plus exquise des manières.

Thor sortit du corps de Loki sous la plainte de celui-ci avant de s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et de recommencer encore et encore ce manège, étouffant les gémissements de son amant en clamant ses lèvres. Il les mordit à sang lorsque Loki hurla d'un plaisir surprenant qui le prit lorsque le sexe dur de Thor commença à masser ce point si sensible qui lui faisait voir les portes du Valhalla.

\- Thor !

Les mains accrochés fortement aux draps qui se déchiraient sous la pression. Loki voulut bouger pour approfondir cette étourdissante sensation, mais le blond se retira soudainement et, d'un puissant coup de rein jamais égaler, s'enfonça bien plus profondément en lui, molestant sa prostate et jouissant d'entendre la voix se briser sous la puissance du plaisir.

\- Crie pour moi Loki !

Dans la bestialité de l'instant, Thor agrippa les cheveux du plus jeune qui poussa un souffle heurté lorsqu'il le força à jeter sa tête en arrière, tout en entamant un rythme intense et puissant. Le blond, avide, s'attaqua à sa gorge, ses joues, ses lèvres, l'embrassant et le mordant frénétiquement, jusqu'à ce que Loki se mette à crier son nom et se cambra soudainement, dévasté par un orgasme qui le balaya. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit, totalement offert à Thor dont la tête tournait du trop plein de sensations et d'émotions.

Le prince d'Asgard sentait qu'il était proche lui aussi, mais l'instant était tellement incroyablement jouissif qu'il voulait le faire durer. Loki recommença très rapidement à gémir et se tordre sous les coups de plus en plus brutaux de son amant qui assouvissait un désir trop longtemps contenu et sa voix se mêla à celle de Thor lorsque le celui-ci se répandit en lui, profanant ce corps qui l'avait tant nargué pendant si longtemps. Il se retira ensuite, la semence s'écoulant de l'intimité de Loki, et s'allongea sur le dos pour reprendre son souffle et ses esprits.

\- Pas mal, mon frère.

\- Ne soit pas si mesquin mon frère.

Se redressant sur un coude, Thor se plaça au dessus de Loki, un sourire aux lèvres et une étrange lueur dans ses yeux.

\- Ton corps ondulant sous le mien et tes cris de jouissance ont parlés pour toi.

Et, avant que le brun n'ait pu protester, une bouche avide s'empara de ses lèvres tandis qu'une main audacieuse s'enroula autour de son membre, y infligeant un va et viens rapide qui le durcit. Loki ne se fit pas prier pour écarter les jambes, permettant à Thor de s'y placer à nouveau, même s'il ne put s'empêcher de protester faiblement.

\- Je me vengerai Thor.

\- Autant que tu le voudra Loki.

Et, alors que Thor s'enfonçait une nouvelle fois en lui avec délice, il parvint à marmonner d'une voix hachée :

\- Je t'aime.

Un coup de rein insidieux coupa court à la discussion et la volupté qui les enveloppa alors ne les quitta que peu avant l'aube, lorsque Loki, assis à califourchon sur le blond, empalé profondément sur son sexe, mena l'ultime étreinte. Il le chevaucha jusqu'à ce que la jouissance ne les prenne tout les deux en même temps et son corps couvert de marques de morsures, de griffures et de sueur, cambré à l'extrême et le regard noyé dans une magnifique luxure offrirent à Thor une vision qui ne le quittera plus jamais.

La jouissance, pour les deux, fut encore plus forte et Loki se laissa ensuite tomber sur le blond qui l'emprisonna de ses bras.

Le brun s'endormit presque immédiatement et Thor, bien que fatigué, ne chercha pas le sommeil et se contenta de regarder les ombres de la pièce qui rétrécissait doucement tout en caressant machinalement le corps du plus jeune.

Il aimait son frère, d'un amour véritable et qui n'avait jamais put être effacer même après tant d'année d'éloignement. Mais ses sentiments lui étaient-ils retournés ? Ils savaient que son frère l'aimait du moins il le pensait mais était-ce un amour fraternel ou plus que cela ?

Après la nuit qu'il venait de passer ensemble, il espérait que cela représentait quelque chose pour Loki.

Après un temps de réflexion et grisé par le poids du brun endormi et par son souffle qui s'échouait dans le creux de son épaule à intervalle régulier, il se plut à imaginer un futur à ses côtés.

Perdu dans ses pensées qui filèrent durant un long moment, il ne vit pas le soleil se lever haut dans le ciel, preuve de l'heure tardive, mais ne s'en soucia pas. Doucement, le souffle de son amant devint moins profond alors qu'il quittait les affres du sommeil. Il ne tarda pas à ouvrir un œil encore embrumé et Thor lui souhaita le bonjour d'une caresse tendre, qui partie de l'épaule pour finir au bas du dos. Le sorcier resta immobile, reprenant ses esprits, les souvenirs de la nuit revinrent à lui, analysant l'impact qu'aura cette union sur sa relation avec Thor. Il se redressa, le dos douloureux :

\- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un bain.

Thor rigola en réponse, heureux de voir que Loki en oubliait de se montrer rancunier et provocateur, puis il se redressa.

\- Je crois que moi aussi.

Ils se levèrent rapidement et prirent la direction de la salle de bain. Mais même si l'ambiance était détendu, Loki n'oublierait pas sa vengeance sur son frère et comptait bien honorer sa promesse après ce qu'il avait enduré pendant la nuit. Mais déjà la chaleur de l'eau gomma toute trace de douleur et de courbature pour ne laisser dans son corps qu'un poignant sentiment de bien être et de félicité.

Thor eut sa part de jurons et d'insultes, mais il gagna aussi une douce étreinte au rythme lent et profond, ses doigts entremêlés à ceux du brun et leur bouche scellée, que Loki ne rechigna aucunement à lui accorder même s'il maugréa sur la dureté du sol de la salle de bain et sur la gourmandise du blond.

Et finalement après bien des étreintes et des disputes, Thor reçu sa réponse lors d'une énième réconciliation sur l'oreiller avec un « je t'aime aussi » échanger.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire...

Fin

* * *

Pfiou c'était chaud ! Le striptease et tout Haha c'était intense ;)

En tout cas j'suis fière de cette Fic personnellement Haha du lemon en veux-tu en voilà XD

-Tu ne changera jamais -_-

Bah on ne change pas la perfection voix off ;)

-...

Merci d'avoir lu mon OS et surtout laissez une review ! C important et ça fait plaisir à lire ;3


End file.
